Currently, a multimedia technology has entered people's life completely, and most manners that people use to obtain information rely on electronic display devices, such as televisions, displays, mobile phones, etc. However, most existing display devices only provide a normal display image in a standard color mode, while dyschromatopsia sufferers difficultly recognize some colors because of their disabilities; therefore, the image is unclear when they views the image on the display device or the image content is hard to distinguish; as a result, it is hard for them to accurately obtain information through the display device.